


Sauli Koskinen Alone

by islasands



Series: Lambski [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is overseas and Sauli is home alone. He misses Adam. He misses him deeply. Normally his love for Adam skips on the surface of his heart like stone. He is so easy to love. Even his faults and flaws are lovable. </p><p>But in Adam's absence the sunny, surface aspect to Sauli's love is suddenly contrasted with his deeper feelings, ones that are far less controlled or manageable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauli Koskinen Alone

Part 1: Out of one body and into...

In the middle of all the activity of his life, - phone calls from his new family, going out with new friends, talking to Adam pretty much on the hour every hour, catching up on housework, writing a new blog, - Sauli Koskinen suddenly stopped. He stopped stock still, as though thanks to the voltage of a stun gun, or like a deer stopped in its tracks by the headlights of an oncoming car.

It happened just after he had finished tucking in his true love who was sleeping in a bed on the other side of the world. He was mentally preparing to do the same to himself and to this end had walked into the bathroom for his bed-time shower. He took off his clothes, turned the shower on, and while he waited for the water temperature to adjust he glanced at himself in the mirror. His nakedness reminded him of Adam and he felt a twinge of missing him. He stepped into the shower, turned to position its spray on the back of his neck, – and he was gone! Gone in the sense that he was no longer in a body that was about to have a shower. Gone in the sense that he was no longer in a house, in a suburb, in a city that is in America.

He didn’t have time to register shock, panic, or to think of doing a quick google search for information. Nor did his scant knowledge regarding out-of-the-body experiences prepare him for the speed with which he had transitioned from one soul state to another, or for the facts that he now possessed four legs and was covered in fur.

_The first thing he noticed was the smell of snow. Not the smell that occurs when falling barometric pressure causes human nasal hairs to become erect, indicating that snow is on its way. This was a smell with countless variants, depending on where snow lies, how old and deep and compacted it is, and most importantly to Sauli as he walked along, nose to the ground, on who else had gone before him, and had urinated, defecated and drawn blood upon it._

_For a moment the flood of olfactory stimuli overwhelmed him. He could smell the sour sugars of dead summer grasses, the faintly citric odor of fir branches, the mineral scents of buried rocks, and the peculiar smell left by moonlight in hollows protected by rocks or trees. He looked up to see the conditions of the night sky, convinced it too was emitting fragrances, - scents from a bouquet of short and long stemmed light years, the wet foliage of nebulae, the shy, giant magnolia smell of the moon._

_Upon viewing that moon, floating in a pool of dirty pink and yellow rings, he noticed he had no inclination to howl. Far from it. Instinctively he knew he must not make his presence felt before ascertaining whether or not, territorially speaking, it was safe to call out to his friends._

_Besides which, he had detected the smell of blood. It was not an appetizing smell. To his human memory it had the unpleasant briney notes of armpit bacteria. His nostrils quivered. His lips drew back to expose his teeth. The smell was repellent yet hunger had begun coursing through his veins like an adrenalin high. He wasn’t just hungry, - he was hunger itself. He could feel it in every hair follicle, every tip of his fur. It smarted at the backs of his eyes, aroused the nerves in the roots of his teeth, and gathered momentum in his chest. Even his claws seemed to vibrate with its energy. He tacked through the trees, cautiously reading minute changes in wind direction, suddenly aware that he was not alone in his quest. Others had been summoned by the same smell as he, or perhaps had caused it._

_A recent deposit of excrement at the foot of a tree confirmed his suspicions; he was in enemy territory. There were seven, maybe eight of them, and there was definitely an alpha. It would be foolish to continue without any back up but a certain familiarity to the smell had permeated his mind. A vague reminder of something, berries, perhaps, baked to a glossy black by the sun, or rain collected in moss, or a stream full of leaf tannins…_

_Then the howling began. His nose informed him that his enemies had rounded an intruder who like himself was alone. It was time to make himself scarce. With an alpha in their midst they would make short work of both him and the other. But his hunger was so heightened by his curiosity that he couldn’t leave without first seeing their victim. Making sure he was facing the wind, he climbed a hillside promontory and looked down. Sure enough, they were circling something that was crouching in a cluster of rocks. Seven against one._

_A gust of wind suddenly cast twin spears of fragrance into his nostrils, a smell so impregnated with memories he recoiled from it as though from the raking of claws. He knew that smell like the back of his paw. There was a name for it. He inhaled deeply by way of searching for that name and when he located it a low growling involuntarily set up in his chest._

_Adam._

 

 

_  
_


End file.
